Déchirement
by kika83
Summary: Solitude. Chagrin. Douleur. Culpabilité.


**Déchirement**

_Ames sensibles, s'abstenir. Il y a des mots et sentiments plutôt durs dans cette fic, faisant référence à la mort d'un être cher, alors réellement si vous êtes sensibles à ce genre de thème, ne lisez pas. Je sais qu'elle fera mal à certains d'entre vous._

Je n'arrive plus à dormir. Je n'arrive plus à fermer les yeux sans le voir. Même éveillée, je n'arrive pas à me détacher de son image. Ça fait quatre semaines, et c'est toujours pareil. La tristesse, la solitude, la culpabilité.

Personne ne sait, personne ne comprend. On a essayé de me téléphoner juste après. Mais je ne voulais parler à personne, je ne voulais entendre personne, je n'avais aucune envie d'expliquer. Je leur ai écrit que je les contacterai plus tard. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Et ne le ferai pas. Pourquoi ? Pour qu'à peine le téléphone décroché, on me pose la question de politesse « comment vas-tu ? » ? Pour que je réponde poliment « ça va » alors que tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas vrai ? Pour que je craque au téléphone alors qu'ils ne peuvent pas me soutenir, étant à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici ? Ou que je leur réponde « non, ça ne va pas » et que je leur explique tout ce qui s'est passé, tout ce que je ressens, tout ce que j'ai fait ?

Non, ça, ça n'aurait pas été possible. Et ça ne le sera jamais. Non parce que j'ai honte. Non parce que je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me juge. Mais parce que l'on aurait essayé de me convaincre que ce n'était pas de ma faute, et que c'était la bonne décision, alors que ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre, que ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin, que je ne suis pas en état de le comprendre.

Personne ne peut comprendre, même si j'essayais de l'expliquer, toujours ils essaieraient de me faire changer d'avis. Personne ne comprend les relations qui nous liaient. Moi-même, avant, je ne pensais pas que ce genre de lien pouvait exister, tellement fort, tellement pur, tellement important, alors que finalement tout était platonique. Moi-même je ne pensais pas être autant attachée, je ne pensais pas pouvoir l'être alors qu'il n'était que mon collègue, il n'était que mon ami. Mais en réalité, il n'y avait que lui qui comptait. Et ça, je ne l'avais pas compris.

Je suis seule ici ma famille, le JAG, est restée à Washington. Je n'ai pas de parent, pas de frère ou sœur, pas de mari, pas d'enfant, pas d'ami d'enfance. Bien sur, c'est moi qui aie choisi de partir au loin, pour le travail, pour valoriser toutes ces années d'efforts, et gravir les échelons, afin d'être enfin fière de moi. Le travail, toute ma vie, ma seule réussite, involontairement, malheureusement. Les nouveaux collègues sont sympathiques, une petite bande sur qui je peux compter et avec qui je vais boire un verre de temps à autres. Les partenaires de la salle de sport ont également été accueillants. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Je suis entourée. Mais tout de même seule.

On s'en rend compte les soirs où l'on a un peu moins le moral. On s'enferme chez soi, on broie du noir, on mange du chocolat, on pleure, on crie, mais surtout on n'appelle personne. Même si on a de la famille. Même si on a des amis. Même si tout le monde se dit en se quittant ou en raccrochant « et si ça ne va pas, n'hésite pas à appeler ». On ne le fait jamais. Les nouvelles connaissances, même celles avec qui l'on a le plus d'affinités, pas assez proches pour nous pencher avec eux sur nos problèmes et leur expliquer notre vie. Nos proches, trop éloignés pour les inquiéter et leur raconter nos états d'âmes qui demanderaient physiquement une épaule compatissante. Rien ne vaut la famille ou de réels amis. Mais parfois, quand on n'est pas auprès d'eux, c'est comme si on n'en avait pas. On est seul. J'étais seule.

Alors la joie, il y a quelques mois, quand pour le boulot il est venu, et qu'il est resté. J'avais un bout de ma famille avec moi. Et même s'il m'était impossible de tout partager avec lui, il a nettement participé à diminuer mon sentiment de solitude. Nous sommes devenus très complices, nous avons énormément appris l'un sur l'autre, nous nous sommes formés une petite famille à nous deux ici. Mon ami. Le meilleur qui puisse être. Je n'avais pas imaginé à quel point nous comptions l'un pour l'autre, à quel point il m'était indispensable dans cette nouvelle vie à l'autre bout du pays. Partager, s'appuyer, aider, supporter, aimer. Je respirais à nouveau. Je vivais à nouveau. Jusqu'au jour où. Jusqu'au jour où il a fallu commencer à s'inquiéter.

C'était arrivé si vite. Même les médecins n'y croyaient pas. En trois semaines, tout était fini. On a essayé de ne pas s'inquiéter, on a profité des fêtes de fin d'année, on a espéré. Mais maintenant, la réalité nous a dépassés, et je suis à nouveau seule.

Cette image, son image, ne me quitte pas. Sur son lit d'hôpital, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres, mais le regard vide, mort. L'étincelle, je l'ai vu partir, je l'ai vu disparaître en une seconde, j'y ai assisté, et ça m'a choquée. Lui ! Sans la flamme brûlante de son regard ! Ça m'a déchirée ! Et tout ça, par ma faute.

Le peu de temps où j'arrive à dormir, c'est pour mieux me laisser hanter pas les cauchemars. Je me vois, au bord de son lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, le touchant, le caressant, l'embrassant, le rassurant, lui rappelant à quel point il a été une personne exceptionnelle, lui disant que je ne l'oublierai jamais. Non, ça je ne pourrai jamais. Lui disant que je l'aime. Espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour qu'il le comprenne. Et me retournant, et débranchant les câbles qui le maintiennent en vie. C'est là que j'hurle ! C'est là que je me réveille, en sueur, en pleurs, en ayant l'impression de mourir !

Bien sûr, je sais que je ne l'ai pas fait. Pas physiquement, pas directement. Mais c'est moi qui aie pris la décision, c'est moi qui aie pris cette décision, de le tuer, ce matin là, ce matin du 13 janvier. Cette date restera à jamais graver dans ma mémoire, comme le jour de l'horreur, comme le jour de sa mort, comme le jour de ma mort.

Quand la nouvelle était tombée, il avait semblé ne pas réaliser, j'avais semblé ne pas m'inquiéter. Rien n'était sûr, il fallait attendre, surveiller l'évolution, et espérer. Car l'opération n'était pas une option. Peut-être n'était-ce rien, mais peut-être était-ce tout. J'avais attendu, je l'avais surveillé, je m'étais rapprochée, mais je voyais ce qu'il se passait. Cela empirait de jour en jour. Et il eut bien fallu ne plus nier l'évidence. Ce serait bientôt fini. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de petites semaines. A peine. L'enfer.

Tacitement, nous avions décidé de profiter le plus possible du temps restant ensemble. Nous n'en discutions jamais, mais tout passait par les gestes, tout passait par les regards. Nous avions peur l'un et l'autre, nous avons eu, chacun notre tour, nos moments de panique, de doutes, de baisse de moral, mais l'autre était toujours là pour entourer et réconforter, pour apaiser et rassurer. Je n'oublierai jamais les derniers jours passés ensembles. Pleins de tendresse, pleins de complicité. Je le soutenais au jour le jour. Il me le rendait, rien qu'avec ses sourires. Cela devenait de plus en plus pénible pour lui. Il avait du mal à se déplacer. Il ne sortait plus. Sa condition l'handicapait beaucoup. Il s'affaiblissait. Bientôt il eut du mal à se nourrir. Il ne buvait presque plus. Alors je le forçais, je l'aidais, le régalais, l'hydratais, le secondais. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que d'être là pour lui, que de lui donner le courage nécessaire pour profiter des derniers plaisirs de sa vie, que de l'accompagner jusqu'au bout de son chemin. C'était la moindre des choses, je le lui devais bien, mais également à moi. Pour sauver mon âme, qui bientôt serait prisonnière de l'enfer.

Je ne voulais pas affronter la réalité. Bien sûr que je comprenais ce qu'il se passait, bien sûr que je savais que ça allait arriver, mais je me refusais à y croire. J'avais même cru à une « rémission » pendant deux jours, je le trouvais mieux, plus énergique. Mais ce n'était qu'illusion parce que je ne voulais pas accepter. Cependant il le fallut bien, quand un soir je le trouvai vraiment mal en point, ne réagissant presque plus à mes paroles. Alors là, le monde s'effondra, c'était le début de la fin.

J'ai réellement dû faire un effort sur moi-même pour appeler une ambulance afin de le faire transporter à l'hôpital. Les médecins nous avaient prévenus, mais je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait si vite. Eux non plus. Deux semaines. Deux semaines seulement que l'on avait découvert la vérité. Et déjà je le sentais partir. J'ai plusieurs fois retourné mes pensées dans la tête, je me suis plusieurs fois fait la réflexion qu'il fallait juste attendre un peu et que ça irait mieux après, je me suis plusieurs fois répété que je ne pouvais pas faire ça, que je n'y arriverais jamais. Comment pouvais-je en être capable ? Car je savais que s'il y rentrait, il n'en ressortirait jamais. Mais j'étais seule, personne pour m'encourager et me rassurer. Lui n'était plus en état. Personne pour prendre les devants et me soulager de ce poids. Personne pour me convaincre que c'était la meilleure décision. Je m'accrochais à lui, pleurais comme jamais, lui demandais pardon. Je savais très bien que je n'avais pas le choix et qu'il aurait compris. Si ce n'était pas ce jour là, ce serait le lendemain, sauf que le lendemain il risquait de souffrir encore davantage. Alors je respirai un grand coup, pris mon courage à deux mains, et tendis le bras vers le téléphone.

Je le veillai un bon moment à l'hôpital avant que je ne m'endorme au petit matin sur le fauteuil dans un coin de sa chambre, épuisée. Le réveil fut brutal. Il me coupa la respiration. Il était tombé dans le coma. Examens après examens, les médecins m'annoncèrent quelques heures plus tard, des heures en enfer, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Son esprit n'était plus avec nous. Il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance de le retrouver un jour. Mais je ne voulais pas y croire. Espérer, il n'y avait que ça à faire ? Alors j'ai attendu, et espéré, pendant toute une semaine. Cependant, je me voilais la face. Je n'avais pas passé la semaine à espérer un miracle, car au fond de moi je le savais impossible, mais je l'avais passée à accepter la situation. Plus rien ne le sauverait, et la dernière chose que je pouvais faire pour l'aider, c'était d'arrêter cette souffrance et de le laisser partir, libre et en paix.

Je savais que les autres auraient voulu être là. Pour le soutenir. Pour l'accompagner. Pour lui dire au revoir, le voir une dernière fois. Mais ça avait été sa volonté. Ne le dire à personne. Feindre que tout allait bien. Jusqu'au dernier moment.

Je n'avais pas réussi à le convaincre, et j'avais du me taire, aussi. Pour lui. Je n'avais pu qu'accepter. Pour lui.

L'Amiral et Harriet essayèrent tous deux de me soutenir à distance lorsque je leur annonçai la nouvelle, et de me convaincre que c'était sans doute la meilleure décision à prendre. Mais ça ne m'aida pas. Je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire, et que je ne pouvais pas le laisser longtemps ainsi, alors qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir. Mais c'était trop dur ! Comment pouvais-je y arriver ? Comment pouvait-on décider en son âme et conscience, prendre cette décision horrible soi-même ? Je suffoquais, j'hurlais à l'intérieur ! Aidez-moi ! Je savais que je n'avais pas le choix, c'était pour lui, pour le soulager, pour le sauver, mais je n'arrivais pas à faire ce pas en avant. J'étais là, à son chevet, sa main dans la mienne, le regard sur son visage, et mon esprit en ébullition. C'était si simple, quelques petits mots à sortir, pour moi, la grande avocate. Mais tellement dur et douloureux en même temps ! Il me fallut ce qui me parut une éternité, mais une seule seconde en même temps, pour arriver à faire ce pas, me lever, avancer vers le médecin et parler. On le ferait le lendemain soir. Pour qu'il arrête de souffrir. Et c'est à partir de ce moment là, que je crus réellement que le temps accélérait considérablement.

Je voyais l'heure se rapprocher, je voyais les papiers à signer devant moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à me résigner. Comment pouvais-je prendre une telle décision ? Nous n'en avions jamais parlé ! Comment être sûre de ce qu'il aurait voulu ? De ce qu'il fallait faire ?

Je le connaissais, et au fond de moi je savais ce qu'il aurait choisi s'il avait pu le faire. Mais dans ces moments là, on n'est plus logique, on ne sait plus rien, on ne connaît plus personne, on doute de tout.

Je n'arrivais pas à profiter pleinement des derniers moments à sentir sa peau et son odeur, à entrelacer nos doigts et caresser ses mains, à me concentrer sur lui. Plus le temps avançait, plus je ne pensais qu'à ça. L'heure. Les papiers. La fin. Les au revoirs. Les au revoirs. Les adieux.

Et le moment arriva. Trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Les papiers n'étaient toujours pas signés. Je repoussais à plus tard à chaque fois. Je n'y arriverai jamais ! Comment puis-je prendre la décision de le tuer ? Comment ? Il le fallait, mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. J'étais totalement anéantie, je pleurais comme jamais, je suffoquais, je m'écroulais. Et encore une fois, j'étais seule. Personne pour me soutenir, personne pour m'accompagner, personne pour le faire à ma place.

Les médecins tentèrent de me rassurer. Ça ne marcha pas, mais au bout d'un moment je me répétai que je le faisais pour lui, pour qu'il ne souffre plus, pour qu'il parte digne. Alors je respirai un grand coup et signai, l'âme déchirée, le cœur en mille morceaux. On me donna le choix de rester ou de ne pas y assister. J'y avais déjà songé, mais j'avais toujours su que je resterai. Je voulais l'accompagner jusqu'au bout, qu'il sente qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il ne parte pas abandonné, qu'il soit encore avec moi le plus longtemps possible. Et après tout, c'était à cause de moi qu'il partait. C'est moi qui avais décidé, c'est moi qui avais signé. Personne ne m'avait obligée. Je n'aurais pas pu le laisser.

Je suis restée à ses côtés à lui tenir la main tout du long, observant son visage, ancrant ses traits dans mon esprit. Ça se passa si vite, mais en même temps je crus que le monde s'était arrêté. Et que je mourrais aussi.

Le médecin l'avait débranché, et doucement l'appareil qui le faisait respirer s'éteignait, et doucement, il s'endormait.

A cette vue et aux mots « il est parti », je m'effondrai à ses cotés, le noyai de mes larmes salées, lui hurlai dans les oreilles toute la douleur et le chagrin que je pouvais ressentir. Mais il s'en fichait. Il n'était plus là. Il était mort. Et par ma faute.

Je n'arrive plus à dormir. Je n'arrive plus à fermer les yeux sans le voir. Même éveillée, je n'arrive pas à me détacher de son image. Ça fait quatre semaines, et c'est toujours pareil. La tristesse, la solitude, la culpabilité.

Je l'ai perdu. Mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon âme sœur j'en suis sûre. Comment peut-on survivre à ça ? Comment puis-je vivre sans lui ?

Il me manque. Il n'y a pas un seul jour où je ne pense pas à lui, à son sourire, à ses yeux pétillants, à ses piques et ses sarcasmes, à ses bras autour de moi. Il me manque. Je ne peux pas continuer sans lui. Je ne sais pas continuer sans lui. Je fais comme si de rien n'était devant les autres, enfin j'essaie. Ils ne sont pas dupes. Souvent les larmes me montent aux yeux alors que je suis en train de parler d'un autre sujet avec un collègue, ou alors que j'écoute la plaidoirie d'un avocat. Je ne peux l'empêcher. Mon esprit dévie forcément vers lui. Il suffit d'un geste, un détail, un mot, une expression, une mimique, pour que je retrouve de lui partout. Et ça fait mal, tellement mal, que je voudrais que tout s'arrête ! Mais tellement de bien en même temps de le retrouver, que je voudrais m'y perdre ! Je n'ai pas pris de repos après, voulant m'absorber dans le travail pour ne pas y penser. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas la solution magique. Je m'en rends bien compte.

J'ai envie de hurler, j'ai envie de boxer, j'ai envie de m'enfuir. A peine j'entre dans la voiture pour rentrer le soir que la barrière s'effondre et que les larmes s'écoulent à torrent. Quand je pénètre chez moi, je ne prends même pas le temps d'enlever mes chaussures que je m'écroule sur le canapé pour m'abandonner à toute la douleur accumulée la journée. Je crie de l'intérieur, j'ai l'impression que l'on broie mon cœur.

Tout le monde pense connaître ma peine. Tout le monde compatit et se montre aimable. Mais ils n'y comprennent rien. Comment le peuvent-ils, alors qu'eux n'ont aucune relation du même type que celle que j'entretenais avec lui ! Comment le peuvent-ils, alors qu'ils ne connaissent pas tout ! Comment le peuvent-ils, alors qu'eux ne sont pas responsables de sa mort !

C'est pour ça que je n'en parle à personne. Car ils ne pourraient pas comprendre, et pire encore, ils essaieraient de me convaincre du contraire. Ils auraient pitié. Mais je sais ce que j'ai fait. C'était sans doute la bonne décision, mais peut-être aurais-je pu attendre encore un peu, peut-être aurais-je pu espérer plus, peut-être aurais-je pu ne pas signer les papiers et laisser la nature faire son métier. Car j'ai beau savoir que j'ai fait ça pour lui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me voir le tuer. Et cette image cauchemardesque, j'ai peur que ce soit à jamais la dernière image que j'ai de lui, de nous deux. Lui, étendu sur le lit, un léger sourire dessiné sur les lèvres, ses yeux éteints, et moi, à ses côtés, tenant étroitement d'une main la sienne, froide, et de l'autre, les câbles débranchés, chauds.

Harm, je t'aime. Pardonne-moi.


End file.
